Navy Seals Weapon Patch
Navy Seals Weapon Patch The Navy Seals Weapon Patch is a weapon mod for Duke Nukem 3D (compatible with the original Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition). It was created by Andy "Fussel" Piwonka of the Outer Limits team and released on September 13th, 1998. A Macintosh version was later released on May 30th, 1999 by J. Driver. The mod contains new weapons and new sound effects. To play the Duke Nukem 3D version of the mod with EDuke32, do the following steps: # Install the mod (this must be done in MS-DOS or a DOS compatible program such as DOSBox) by placing the mod's three files (info.txt, navpatch.no, and navy.bat) from the mod's unzipped folder (navpatch) into your Duke Nukem 3D directory (directory = folder) and running the navy.bat file. Installing the mod will put all of the mod's files into your Duke Nukem 3D directory. If you have any .ART files in your Duke Nukem 3D directory, they will need to be deleted prior to installing the Navy Seals Weapon Patch. # After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D directory and copy and paste the following nineteen files into a new folder (the new folder can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' folder will be named "NSWP"): #* 1.VOC #* 2.VOC #* 3.VOC #* 4.VOC #* 5.VOC #* 6.VOC #* 7.VOC #* 8.VOC #* GAME.CON #* info.txt #* NAVPATCH.exe #* navy.bat #* NAVY.ON #* NAVYDEFS.CON #* NAVYUSER.CON #* READNAV.txt #* TILES006.ART #* TILES009.ART #* TILES010.ART # Copy and paste the NSWP folder into your EDuke32 folder, then run EDuke32 with the custom game content directory settings set to the "NSWP" option. To play the Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition version of the mod with EDuke32, do the following steps: # Install the mod (this must be done in MS-DOS or a DOS compatible program such as DOSBox) by placing the mod's three files (info.txt, navy.bat, and nsatomic.no) from the mod's unzipped folder (nsatomic) into your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory (directory = folder) and running the navy.bat file. Installing the mod will put all of the mod's files into your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory. If you have any .ART files in your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory, they will need to be deleted prior to installing the Navy Seals Weapon Patch. # After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory and copy and paste the following nineteen files into a new folder (the new folder can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' folder will be named "NSWPAE"): #* 1.VOC #* 2.VOC #* 3.VOC #* 4.VOC #* 5.VOC #* 6.VOC #* 7.VOC #* 8.VOC #* GAME.CON #* info.txt #* navy.bat #* NAVY.ON #* NAVYDEFS.CON #* NAVYUSER.CON #* NSATOMIC.exe #* READNAV.txt #* TILES006.ART #* TILES009.ART #* TILES010.ART # Copy and paste the NSWPAE folder into your EDuke32 folder, then run EDuke32 with the custom game content directory settings set to the "NSWPAE" option. To play the Macintosh version, you must do the following: Place the original Duke Nukem 3D Defs.con, Game.con, and User.con into a new folder (a folder that isn't for Duke Nukem 3D or the Navy Seals Weapon Patch), place all of the mod's files into the Duke Nukem 3D ''folder, then drag the ''Navy Seals Weapon Patch ''folder over the ''Duke Nukem 3D ''application. Weapons * Mighty Foot (both versions, uses a new sprite) * M-23 (both versions, Pistol replacement) * Mossberg Tactical Shotgun (both versions, Shotgun replacement) * M-60 LAW (both versions, Chaingun Cannon replacement) * M-16 Grenade Launcher (original version of the mod)/Flame Thrower (''Atomic Edition version, RPG replacement) * Hand Grenade (Pipe Bomb replacement) * Flame Thrower (original version of the mod, uses a new sprite)/M-16 (Atomic Edition version, uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement) * M-16 Grenade Launcher (Atomic Edition ''version, uses a new sprite, Microwave Expander replacement) * Devastator (original version of the mod, uses a new sprite)/Rocket Launcher (''Atomic Edition version, uses the same new sprite) * C-4 Trip Bomb (both versions, uses a new sprite, Laser Tripbomb replacement) * PSG-1 (both versions, uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) Credits Outer Limits team Quake Navy Seals TC team (especially Goseman & Blackhorse) Guru Widowmaker (editing the PSG-1) Editors used: Adobe Photoshop, Picture Publisher, Paint, PSP Paint, Editart, Wacom graphic tablet, and Goldwave. Thanks to 3drealms